


Lifetime Of Firsts: First Time

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Lifetime Of Firsts [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Nini visits Matt and they both take the next step in their relationship after months of craving each other.





	Lifetime Of Firsts: First Time

If you told me three months ago, I’d be the ‘boyfriend’ of Matt Cohen, I’d call you a crazy fucker.

But it had happened.

We’d began ‘dating’ the day we kissed.

A short conversation let the two of us know we were wanting each other. 

That we wanted to take the friendship further.

Of course, two weeks later, we realized he lived halfway across the world. 

That completely, obviously, huge fact seemed to have passed us by, just enjoying the dates we’d go on. 

But it turned out to not be the biggest deal breaker.

We’d decided we were going to try it. 

Sure, he probably wasn’t going to be coming over anytime soon.

But he did promise to come back after a month.

And he kept that promise.

I heard that long distance relationships were horrible. 

And sure, it was annoying, not being able to be close to him, or kiss his soft lips, instead talking via a webcam. 

But the few times he’d visited, he’d always stay for at least two weeks.

We always made the most of our time.

But it still wasn’t much at all.

This time, he’d invited me to go over and see him.

I was freaking out.

I’d never even been out of the city, let alone the country. And especially not over to America.

I was so anxious right then.

I boarded the plane, looking out of the window as it began ascending.

Crap!

I was already feeling the need to vomit. 

Great.

“Holy shit! Fuck, don’t stop”.

He continued thrusting into me, his rock hard cock inside me, his muscular body on top of me.

I could literally feel his muscles moving with every single thrust, turn, and movement.

He was fucking glorious.

I don’t know how our night came to this. 

He picked me up from the airport and drove me to his house.

A few drinks here and there, and all of a sudden, he’s fingering me, loosening me up and getting me ready.

I had no idea how big he was, seeing as we hadn’t done anything sexual up until that point.

But once the boxers came off and his cock sprung out, my mouth began to literally water.

There was just something about a nice big dick inside you.

Whether it was in your mouth, or between your legs, it just felt better than anything.

And his was big. 

Really big. 

And nice and hairy. 

Not too much. 

But a nice bush down there.

He tasted like heaven too. 

Fuck, his skin was so velvety as I sucked his cock, making him cum in my mouth as he let out a groan of pleasure.

God. If this was what I could do with my mouth, what the hell would he be like when he got inside me?

I found out only a few minutes later, when he lined himself up and sunk in.

Fuck-the way he stretched me-the way he fit inside me perfectly. 

I could’ve cum right in that moment. But I controlled myself.

I wanted this to last just a little while.

He lay on top of me, his arms holding him up on either side of my head as his lips travelled all over my skin. 

My neck. My throat. My jaw. My lips, nose, forehead, chest and nipples. 

God-he was just taking all of me in, and it felt beyond amazing.

He continued thrusting while I held him, his muscles feeling so fucking hard beneath my hands.

There were no words really. 

Just the pleasure of feeling each other after craving it for so long.

Hell, he didn’t even have to touch me once.

The pressure he put against my prostate as he fucked me, over and over and over, constantly hitting it with the tip of his cock made me cum, faster than I’d liked.

My mouth hung open as my ass clenched around his length, Matt’s own orgasm being triggered.

He came within the condom, grunting lightly as his face fell to my shoulder, his breath hot against my skin.

I ran my hand down his back, the other stroking his hair lightly as we both came down from our highs.

Eventually, he pulled out, slipping the condom off and tying it, before throwing it into the bin. 

I wiped up, cleaning my cum off myself, and walking to the bathroom, when he stopped me.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Uhhh-cleaning up?”

He chuckled, his arms around my waist as he moved me backwards, till the back of my knees hit the bed.

“Nope. I want you smelling like me for the night. Make sure we all know you’re mine”.

I raised my eyebrows at him, smirking with my arms folded as he let go of me.

“I’m yours?”

Matt nodded, leaning down and kissing me softly, for just a second.

“Yup".

He pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me, before rolling over and settling into the right side of the bed.

“Now-we need to sleep. I want a repeat of that in the morning”, he said, licking his lips in an attempt to seduce me.

Of course, it was working. 

But I wasn’t letting him know that.

“Yea. Sure, Mattie boy. Might wanna last a little longer next time”, I sassed back, rolling over and facing away from him.

I smiled to myself when I saw his face looming over mine, his eyes wide.

“Uh-excuse me? You know that was the best sex you’ve ever had. Besides, you’re the one who came first. Not me”.

I sighed dramatically, rolling my eyes extra hard.

“Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, cutie pie”, I mumbled, closing my eyes and trying to keep a straight face on.

I assumed he’d gone back to his side, when he suddenly flipped me over, climbing on top of me, his cock already hard.

“Guess I’ll just have to prove it!”

My eyes widened, knowing tonight might have been our first time, but it sure as hell wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
